Como una estrella Fugaz
by porquesi
Summary: Relena reflexiona sobre su relación con Heero... muy lindo =P


**Como una Estrella Fugaz...**  
_(Like a Shorting Star)_

_Like a shooting star  
Across the midnight sky  
Wherever you are  
You're gonna see me fly  
Like a shooting star  
Across the midnight sky  
Wherever you are  
You're gonna see me fly!_

_Across the midnight sky....._

Heero te espero, como siempre, en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora... aguardo a que vengas por mi, no me importa que malos presagios traigan tu llegada... mientras tú vengas con ellos. No quiero que todo termine como un triste amor adolescente. ¿ Por qué las cosas no pueden funcionar como quiero?. Ni siquiera mis planes de paz funcionan... ni siquiera mi amor por tí... pero no importa lo lejos que estemos el uno del otro. Yo sé que de alguna manera estamos conectados, y no importa cuanto corras de mi, ni cuanto yo me aleje de tí. Siempre estaremos juntos... pero aún asi, quiero ver tus ojos azules bajo los mios...

_Where were you to hold my hand  
Do the things that we had planned  
Yes, I need you by my side  
When things go crazy_

Cuando las cosas estan mal, cuando ya no sepas a donde correr, no temas ni desesperes, por que siempre estaré a tu lado y mis brazos te recibirán, te envolverán en una túnica de amor que luego abandonarás, que ambos destruiremos cuando el adios se apróxime. Pero... ¿ sabes qué Heero?. El aqui y el ahora es un secreto entre los dos. Somos cómplices de un amor sin principio ni fin. Nuestros sentimientos son solo una mirada, un gesto, una acción... me canso y sufro por vivir asi, pero estoy conforme por que sé que es la única manera de estar a tu lado...

_I just need to know you care  
Guaranteed that you'll be there  
When I wake up in the night  
Will you be my guiding light?_

Pero aunque trato de pensar que todo estará bien, a veces tengo ganas de escucharte decir que me quieres... ¿ por qué lo haces, verdad Heero?. Duo me lo dijo, y sonrió al hacerlo. Esa risa amigable y confianzuda... sé que él esta muy feliz con Hilde. Ambos pueden expresar con fácilidad sus sentimientos... ellos si pueden hacerlo, en cambio nosotros... no podemos... y tengo miedo que jamás podamos hacerlo...

_I don't care how far  
I'll take a plane tonight  
Just tell me where you are  
And everything's gonna be alright_

No importa la lejanía, te siento cerca, aqui, en mi corazón. En estos tiempos de crisis, tu eres mi tesoro, mi sostén imaginario, lo que impulsa mi voluntad...  
Muchas veces, extraño a mi padre, a mi hermano, a mi antigua vida... pero sé que estoy recorriendo el camino correcto y mientras tus pasos marquen los mios, yo jamás estaré equivocada ni sola. Nunca dejes de luchar a mi lado...

_Like a shooting star  
Across the midnight sky  
Gonna fly  
Just to be with you tonight_

¿ Heero ya no quieres matarme?. Rió al pensar como todo comenzo, esa noche cuando me encontre con tu rostro... el destino complotó para que nuestros corazones se encontrarán y todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo...  
Esta noche esta llena de estrellas, como aquella vez al encontrarnos. El manto negro bañado de luciérganas, como deseo que estes a mi lado... solo hoy, solo por este momento...  
Y vuelvo a reír por que siento tu prescencia, no sé hace cuanto me observas pero pude notar que estas escondido detrás del árbol en el cual recuesto mi espalda... no sabes que decirme y yo tampoco sabré que hacer. Asi que hagamos lo de siempre, unámonos en este pacto silencioso, donde las palabras sobran y yo sonrió... tú toma tu lugar en este escenario, pretende que no te importo, huye de mi una y otra vez... yo siempre estaré a tu lado....

_Like a shooting star  
Across the midnight sky  
Gonna fly  
Just to be with you tonight_

Y ahora te vas, ya sabes que estoy bien... estoy feliz con tan solo sentir tu prescencia. Amo vivir en este pacto de silencio, por que sé que en ese momento no pretendes ser un adulto... jamás perdamos esto Heero... nunca lo hagamos...  
En esta noche estrellada no quiero dejarte ir, por eso corró detrás de tí. Tú continúas tu camino pero yo te tomo el brazo y te detengo. Me miras, tú mirada me destruye, hace temblar mi cuerpo pero aún sostengo mi vista en la tuya.

-Al menos despidete esta vez... solo esta noche... - te murmuro.

Y como siempre no sabes que decirme. Yo me acerco hacia tí, tu continúas mirandome sin saber que hacer. Te beso en la mejilla y sonrió.

-Hasta luego Heero - me despido de tí y corro hacia el árbol nuevamente.

Tú me miras, te llevas la mano a la mejilla... y si, sonries, te veo sonreír...

_Like a shooting star  
Across the midnight sky  
Gonna fly  
Just to be with you tonight_

Como una estrella fugaz entraste a mi vida, y yo me pregunto cuando dejarás de vagar por el universo y te quedarás a mi lado... ese día llegará y yo, como siempre, te estaré esperando...

**FIN**  


La cancion Shooting Star es del DDR 5th MIX... ¡¡¡ SHOW ME YOUR PERFORMANCE!!  
Mi primer fanfic cortitu espero que les haya gustado a todos cualquier pregunta, tomazo y demás a:  
aishaquemera@yahoo.com.ar


End file.
